Electronic keys are used primarily to provide access to secure electronic data upon receipt of a valid password and to prohibit such access if an invalid password is received. One such application is the use of an electronic key hardware module in conjunction with commercially available software. The electronic key module is attached to the computer operating the software in a manner to allow the software to access the electronic key, and the software is programmed with an algorithm to verify that the module is attached to the computer. Thus, while the software is easily copied, the electronic key hardware module is not; and the software cannot, therefore, be simultaneously used in several computers.
In a basic electronic key used with software, the software interrogates the key and verifies that the secure data matches data in the software. In more advanced forms of the electronic key, the electronic key allows data to be written into a random access memory inside the key and later read from the key, thus making an unauthorized duplication of the key or software to mimic the key more difficult.
It can be appreciated that other enhancements to electronic keys that add additional features to make the key more versatile and/or to enhance the security are advantageous and desirable for the customer of the electronic key manufacturer and, therefore, for the manufacturer itself.